The Righteous & The Wicked
by bmb007
Summary: SEQUEL TO SCAR TISSUE


**IF YOU DIDN"T READ SCAR TISSUE FIRST GO AND READ IT BEFORE THIS**

**A/N- So this is the second story, and it is basically starts like 5 minutes after the last chapter of Scar Tissue.**

**Don't own Bman **

**Enjoy**

"Bruce?" Amanda's tone was concerned.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Amanda was getting used to the fact every minute.

Bruce got out of bed and started pacing. "I-we can't have a kid right now.

"Why?" Amanda was getting angry.

"Because I'm still batman, that will put him… or her in danger."

"Is that your excuse…"

"Yes, but we both know that both of us aren't ready for a child." Bruce continued his pacing.

"If that's how you feel." Amanda got up and left the room.

Bruce ran after her "Amanda wait." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"What you just said you weren't ready for a child." Amanda looked up at, she was three – four inches shorter than him but he seemed to tower over her.

"Well, I'm not ready…" Bruce took a deep breath, "but I have nine months to prepare right?"

"Ummm more like eight months." Amanda said.

"You were a month pregnant?" Bruce looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah, but I didn't know until like six hours ago." Amanda started walking back to the room with Bruce right behind her.

"Oh… Well we will get through this, I know we will." Bruce kept a watchful eye on her.

"We will." Amanda smiled. They went back to bed and settled into the comfortable sheets. Bruce put is arm around Amanda, carefully placing his hand on her abdomen.

Amanda got up and went to the shower, leaving Bruce to sleep a little longer.

Bruce slowly woke up, he moved his arm towards Amanda, and felt nothing there. He shot up and looked around, "Amanda?" He got up and saw the bathroom door closed.

Amanda got out of the shower and opened the door with Bruce right there. "Bruce? Are you alright?"

"I didn't know where you were so I was just about to go in here to see if you were."

"Bruce relax. I was just taking a shower I wouldn't leave without telling you."

"Okay, sorry I am just a little protective now since you're carrying our child."

"Bruce just chill. I'm find and the child is fine."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will take it down a little bit." Bruce pulled her into a hug.

They both walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, they talked with Alfred about that baby, and what they were going to name it.

**Five Months Later.**

"Would you like to know the gender?" Doctor Taylor looked at the couple.

Amanda looked at Bruce, "Yes." They said in unison.

"Well in a couple of months a new baby girl will be brought into this world."

Bruce and Amanda smiled, "A baby girl…" Bruce whispered.

The car ride back the manor was silent, but it was a happy silent. Amanda's hand rested on her abdomen, which was now big. Bruce drove slower and more cautiously when Amanda was in the car ever since he found out that she was pregnant.

They arrived at the Manor, and they both went upstairs to rest.

"Bruce?" Amanda asked.

Bruce turned towards Amanda, "Yes?"

"Did they ever find out who helped Alex escape?" Alex was a bad memory that Amanda or Bruce hated to re visit.

"No, but they are still working on it." Bruce reassured her, and then got up. "I gotta go." He kissed Amanda's forehead and left for his nightly duties.

Amanda lay in silence for a little bit and then went to go find her phone.

She dialed in her friend's number, and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jill, how's it going?"

"Everything is great, how about you. When's the baby due?" Jill had found out about the baby, when she noticed boxes of baby stuff at the manor.

"Everything's good, and she's due around late October." Amanda continued about talking about the baby, and the conversation lasted for about an hour.

Amanda woke up to know one next to her. This was normal. She got out of bed and went downstairs. Down downstairs. She ran her hands over the piano keys and opened the hidden door to where the Batcave was. When she had arrived in the cave she found Bruce sleeping at the series of his computers.

"Bruce." Amanda shook his shoulder.

"Hmmmm…" Bruce shifted a little and went back to sleep.

"Bruce c'mon lets get you upstairs and into a bed." Amanda tried to lift him but it was no use. "Come on Bruce." Amanda shook him a little harder. Bruce slowly got up, half asleep, and Amanda helped him back upstairs to the room.

"Alright" Amanda pulled the covers over Bruce and kissed his forehead, "Get some real sleep." Amanda left to go get ready for the day.

Bruce rolled over and hit the floor. "What the—"

"Bruce" Amanda ran over to him, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bruce brought his hand to his shoulder and rubbed it, "I don't remember going back upstairs."

"Yeah because I brought you back up here about four hours ago. I was just coming in to check on you." Amanda explained.

"Oh well thanks." He got up, groaning, and sat back on the bed. Amanda joined him.

"So how's the baby doing?" Bruce asked looking down at her stomach.

"Good, about two more weeks until she's born." Amanda smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait." Bruce pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
